<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All these stars and yet you shine the brightest. by Juney_is_a_space_cat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960359">All these stars and yet you shine the brightest.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juney_is_a_space_cat/pseuds/Juney_is_a_space_cat'>Juney_is_a_space_cat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Haikyuu - Freeform, Iwa-chan, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, M/M, Short One Shot, Wishes, aliens and dreaming, angst?angst, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juney_is_a_space_cat/pseuds/Juney_is_a_space_cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We'll be best friends forever, right?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>IwaOi, Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All these stars and yet you shine the brightest.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, this is my first work and I don't know if it's good enough or something but anyway, some mundane Iwaoi.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i. The stars are bright tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-chan?” The young Oikawa’s gentle voice breaks the silence between him and his best friend. The two were lying on their backs on the grass, watching the vast and starry sky after a long day of games and bug catching. </p><p>Oikawa Toru and Iwaizumi Hajime are 10 and full of wonder.</p><p>Iwaizumi hums in response, not taking his eyes off the sky. Oikawa turns his head to the side to look at Iwaizumi.</p><p>“We’ll be best friends forever, right?” The brunette asks, eyes painted in curiosity, worry, and most of all- hope. His tone was not the usual loud and demanding voice that Iwaizumi usually hears from him, it makes the boy curious so he turns to look at him, finding himself staring directly at Oikawa’s eyes.</p><p>“What are you saying?” Iwaizumi asks with furrowed eyebrows and concern.</p><p>“Well-,” Oikawa fumbles with the cloth of his shirt as he shyly looks away from Iwaizumi.</p><p>“I’m just wondering if we would still be best friends forever. You’re the only one who wants to play volleyball with me, and you don’t leave me even when I cry or if I’m scared of bugs.:”</p><p>Iwaizumi was not exactly sure why Oikawa was worrying with these things, it’s not as if it’s a reason he’ll abandon him. So, he answers him:</p><p>“Of course dummy, we’ll still be best friends. We’ll catch bugs, watch the stars and play volleyball forever.” </p><p>Oikawa nods and offers Iwaizumi a soft smile.</p><p>Iwaizumi had no reason to leave Oikawa. Though the brunette whined and cried a lot, he sees Oikawa as a little brother and will look after him.</p><p>“I love you Hajime, you’re my best friend.” Oikawa tells him. Iwaizumi hums in response and they return to enjoying the night sky.</p><p>The stars are bright tonight. It may not be a night that they will remember but the stars will. The night sky will remember their promise and Oikawa’s wish.</p><p> </p><p>ii. The moon reminds me of you.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa Toru and Iwaizumi Hajime are in their high school years.</p><p>They still played volleyball but forgot about the bugs.</p><p>Oikawa is the promising setter as usual and Iwaizumi is his ace. The two are still inseparable, leaning against each other for support.</p><p>Oikawa grew to be a lot more mischievous and Iwaizumi is there to keep him on check- being the one who grew up to be more mature and dependable-, Knowing what’s going on with Oikawa and understanding what’s truly going on inside his head.</p><p>“Stupid trashykawa ! You got yourself hurt again!” now-3rd year Iwaizumi scolded as he bandaged the boy’s fingers.</p><p>They were at practice and Oikawa’s calculations were off, so the speeding ball injured his fingers as he tried to block it.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear, If you can’t set after this, I’ll kill you.” He grumbled under his breath as he finished up.</p><p>“So mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouted, earning him a smack on the head from Iwaizumi.</p><p>“That hurt, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa rubs the back of his head as he gave his best friend the sad eyes.</p><p>Iwaizumi sighs as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He looks at Oikawa with a glare.</p><p>“We’re going home after I clean up.” He tells him as he turned to help the others in cleaning up.</p><p>“Let me help Iwa-“</p><p>“No,” he sternly says and giving him a threatening glare. “Sit down before you kill yourself by picking up a volleyball.”</p><p>Oikawa obediently sits down.</p><p>“First the knee, now the fingers. Might as well lose the setter.” He frustratedly mutters under his breath as he helped Hanamaki with the net.</p><p>“You’re stressing over him again? You’re such a mom.” He snickered but Iwaizumi just glared at him. </p><p>Iwaizumi was stern but Oikawa still adored Iwaizumi. He respected his sense of leadership and how he treats others. Behind the stern scolding and glares was the kind and caring boy that he knew. His gentle and supportive Iwa-chan that still stuck to him despite the daily antics and mischievous display</p><p>He won’t say it out loud but for these past years being with him, he grew to realize the romantic feelings he harbored for his best friend.</p><p>But Iwaizumi was not allowed to know. Oikawa swore to himself that he will never confess and destroy the friendship that they had built. He cannot afford to lose his Iwa-chan.</p><p>Friendship before Feelings.</p><p>He does not want to lose the only person that understands him because of selfish feelings. He would never ever risk it.</p><p>“Let’s go, Trashykawa.”</p><p>Oikawa snaps out of his trance and follows Iwaizumi out of the gym. The boy was walking steps ahead of him, so he tries to keep up.</p><p>The night was beautiful. Starry and cloudless with the crescent moon shining brightly. Oikawa smiles.</p><p>The moon reminds him of Iwaizumi. Mesmerizing to looks at. Calm and quiet, softly shining and beautiful.</p><p>Sometimes, Oikawa wishes that he were the sun to Iwazuimi. The one behind his glow, to make him brighter and be his equal. But he will never be, he knows this. He cannot be Iwaizumi’s and Iwaizumi cannot be his. He’s not going to be Iwaizumi’s sun. He’ll just be one of those stars. Visible but far away from Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Iwa-chan,” He nudges him. “I’m hungry, let’s stop by the convenience store, I’ll treat you”</p><p>“You better,” Iwaizumi grins. “You still own me a pork bun.”</p><p>He will never have Iwaizumi but he’ll bask in his gentle, bright light while he could still stand beside him.</p><p>After all, he’s his best friend and he will never trade him for the universe. Aliens and all.</p><p> </p><p>iii. Falling stars and quiet wishes</p><p> </p><p>By the time of their graduation, almost everyone in AobaJohsai Highs’s volleyball boys’ club must have had a hunch on what quiet feelings Oikawa held for their ace. They could tell from the way Oikawa’s stare would sadly linger on Iwaizumi as he talked to others, or how he lights up as Iwaizumi would smile back at him, or the blushing that he hides terribly or how the teasing seemed different when it came to Iwaizumi or that fact that he would never face Iwaizumi in the locker rooms and pester others instead. There were a </p><p>No one asked questions, and no one dared judge. The quiet secret that hangs in the air keeps everyone on their toes, anticipating whether a confession would come or not. And sadly, it did not. some of the second years were hoping that Oikawa would just say something, but it was not their place to meddle. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were not really invested in the topic or what the truth was and just accepted what was happening as long as no one badmouthed their friends or spread false rumors, The first years were either oblivious or still unsure after all, Oikawa was a flirt by nature.</p><p>It was a known fact by everyone acquainted to the boy or just knew him because of his popularity. With fangirls swarming the brunette whenever they could and him tolerating and basking in it, everyone had their own opinions.</p><p>Some said that this pretty boy airhead was built this way and never bothered since it was his nature.</p><p>Some thought he was playboy going for a record.</p><p>others assumed it was a façade that he tries to keep up to mask what he truly feels inside.</p><p>and so on.</p><p>So, when college started and Oikawa flirted less, it was a wonder. Though no one really minded that much either. He and Iwaizumi went to the same college because of their scholarships. It was a surprise for both and Oikawa thanked every god that existed in the entire human history that this happened.</p><p>Until he didn’t</p><p>One small favor turned Oikawa’s world around. His heart shattered and his fears took shape just because he wanted a picture. </p><p>“Hana-chan” Oikawa had called a girl who was passing by, camera in her hands.</p><p>He vividly remembered that day that he asked one of his college friends to take a picture of Him and Iwaizumi during their practice break.</p><p>“Take our picture.” Oikawa slings and arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulders and smiled for a pose. The girl was quick to take a shot while Iwaizumi was still in the process of-well- processing.</p><p>Oikawa was happy to have another photo of him and Iwaizumi.</p><p> “Great Photo Hana-chan!” the boy happily comments as he looked at Iwaizumi’s cute surprised expression.</p><p>“I’m gonna put it in the campus magazine.” She quips.</p><p>“No, it’s not! Like hell I would allow that on the magazine.” Iwaizumi glared at the brunette.</p><p>“Please delete that.” Iwaizumi turns to beg at the girl.</p><p>“But you guys look nice. You look cute.” The girl says without missing a beat as she genuinely smiled at Iwaizumi making the boy furiously blush and stutter.</p><p>And in that moment. Everything went downhill for Oikawa.</p><p>The two went on the date after the girl asked Iwaizumi and after a few weeks, they got together and became a couple. Oikawa did not want to think that it would become serious, but it did. Iwaizumi was serious about that girl and it broke Oikawa inside.</p><p>He keeps telling himself that he should be happy for his Iwa-chan. For finding a nice girl that loved and understood him. For being happy.</p><p>Now, Oikawa Toru was left to watch the stars alone. To wish on falling stars for dreams he may never have while Iwaizumi held his. To be left with a love that he can never give to anyone but Iwaizumi. To keep his affection under cold sheets and do nothing but wish his best friend all the best and pure happiness.</p><p>But a part of him wished that his feelings will be reciprocated, that Iwaizumi would love him and see him as more than just a friend.</p><p>He was still there though. The best friend that Iwaizumi needed. During games or practice. Exam seasons or piled up homework. Break downs and problems. Fun weekends or their high school’s volleyball team reunions. The occasional family dinners. Whenever. Even the first fight between Iwaizumi and his girlfriend. Those times when the relation was flickering because of certain things going on with their lives like being unable or unsure to keep their relationship afloat because of their responsibilities.</p><p>Oikawa was there.</p><p>Oikawa was also there on Iwaizumi’s wedding day. He stood next to Iwaizumi on the altar, anxious and exchanging reassuring whispers and grins. Small nudges and Iwaizumi just being overly happy.  Oikawa was trying to be the best ‘best man’ to his best friend’s wedding day. Keeping up his usual bright smile as the bride walked down the altar.</p><p>A lot knew that the two would eventually get married. Iwaizumi being the dependable and faithful man and Hanami being the understanding and loving girl.</p><p>‘On your wedding day, All of these stars you- Iwaizumi Hajime- shine the brightest’<br/>
Hanamaki and Matsukawa sadly looked at Oikawa, the two finally being aware and told of what Oikawa’s true feelings were.</p><p>“It’ll be fine, Oikawa.” Matsukawa said as Hanamaki patted his back, trying to console the man who just saw his first love getting married.</p><p>“why won’t I be?”  He fakes a smile.</p><p>Why won’t Oikawa Toru be okay? He got his wish and that’s for Iwaizumi Hajime to get the happiness he deserves.</p><p>-The End-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>